


Rien

by Nokemono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tragedy, no beta we die alone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokemono/pseuds/Nokemono
Summary: Harry et Cédric reviennent tout les deux du cimetière mais seul un cœur bat encore..Très court OS.
Kudos: 1





	Rien

Il n'y a rien. 

Cédric est mort, et Harry a l'impression d'être mort avec lui. 

Il veut leurs crier de se taire, de cesser les applaudissements et la musique. Il veut leurs cracher la vérité à la gueule, voir leurs visages se décomposer et en rire. Il veut que Malfoy paye pour son père, que le monde explose un millier de fois et revenir des semaines en arrière. 

Il veut brûler Poudlard et tout ses élèves, détruire le ministère de la magie, torturer un à un les professeurs en commençant par Dumbledore, déraciner chaque arbre de la forêt interdite et trancher les pattes de chacune de ses araignées. 

Il veut se couper le bras pour ne plus sentir la douleur, s'arracher les yeux un à un jusqu'à ne plus rien voir, les oreilles jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre, se griffer au sang jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir. 

  
Mais par dessus tout, Harry veut que Cédric soit encore en vie. 

  
Alors Harry leurs hurle de se taire, et les regarde se figer dans un silence glaçant tandis qu'enfin tous comprennent. 

  
Il n'y a **rien**. 

  
Cédric ne bouge pas, immobile sur le sol alors qu'Harry s'est relevé, et son cœur ne bat pas, sa poitrine ne se soulève pas et aucun souffle ne passe ses lèvres. 

  
Tout prouve que la vie a quitter son corps et rapidement des cris d'horreur et d'agonie résonnent jusqu'à ce que le père de Cédric ne se jette sur son fils et que tous ne se taisent en imaginant la douleur d'un homme qui vient de perdre son fils.

  
Puis Harry commence soudainement a réfléchir. 

\- Voldemort est revenue cette nuit. 

Il n'écoute pas le Ministre, il repousse Dumbledore quand l'homme vient lui toucher les épaules et ensuite Maugrey, qui veut l’entraîner jusqu'au château, loin de Cédric. 

Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres alors que l'agacement brille dans ses yeux et Harry est sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelqu'un faire ça. 

Il braque sa baguette sur l'homme, peu concentré sur son adversaire et le nom passe ses lèvres. 

\- Barty Croupton Junior. 

Un mouvement de foule lui signal que les adultes semblent le croire, et tandis que le père de Cédric cri toujours son agonie, et que le regard de Harry retourne se poser sur le poufsouffle, un sortilège l'atteint en pleine poitrine, déchire indistinctement ses vêtements et sa chair. 

Il entend clairement le crie d'Hermione.

Du sang gicle jusque sur son visage et il a la surprise de voir Snape se pencher vers lui tandis que des sortilèges volent au-dessus de sa tête.

Il détourne son visage du ciel pour le poser sur le corps prêt de lui. 

Et il le regarde encore, des larmes qui ne coulerons jamais au bord des yeux. 

  
Mais il n'y a rien.

**Author's Note:**

> Pas le genre de fic qui changera vos vies, probablement même pas le genre dont vous vous souviendrez au final.  
> Rajouter du français sur ce site peut pas faire de mal de toute façon.
> 
> ( Posté sur Fanfiction.net sous le pseudo "Sanako190515" )


End file.
